


Hunting WaterSnakes

by inthemindofsan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies, F/M, Pirate AU, basically everyone from karasuno and nekoma, but adding sexual tension for the spice, but make it rival pirate crews crossing each other in the middle of the ocean, i think tf YES, karasuno vs. nekoma, kuroo as the captain of a pirate ship?, reader is a badass, sad attempt at using pirate language, warning: characters use curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemindofsan/pseuds/inthemindofsan
Summary: Crows and Cats tend to avoid crossing each other's paths.One night, the Capatin of Nekoma decides to change that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Hunting WaterSnakes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved on my laptop for over a year. Finally got the courage to post it.
> 
> Give me feedback, I'd appreciate it! :)

You were an incredibly light sleeper. It caused you more sleepless nights than you can remember and saved you more often than you’d like to admit. This is why you couldn’t understand why it took you so long to notice the footsteps up on deck.

It could have been because of your sleep deprivation. Once again, you’ve been staying down in the captain’s cabin trying to decode the letters attained during your last capture of a ship. You cursed yourself for not going to sleep with your crew, which was now in the sleeping quarters on the other side of the ship, hopefully out of danger. 

You knew the footsteps were not those of your crew members and it could only mean that an intruder somehow found and entered your ship, probably searching for hidden treasures.

You got out of your chair, threw on your coat and silently walked towards the cabin door. With one hand firmly placed on your saber and the other on the handle, you push the door open and make you way up the ladder on deck.

You’re halfway there when shouting interrupts the silence and you all but sprint up the last few steps, knocking the doors open, your saber drawn. 

It was night out and you could barely make out the dark silhouettes moving fluently through the shadows. Swords were clashing against each other, orders were shouted, as the wild scene of a battlefield greets you. 

“Captain!”

You turn at the noise and sidestep an attack aimed at your chest. You swing your saber and knock the attacker back with the handle before a steady hand grabs your shoulder, pulling you further into the middle of your ship. 

“Thanks, Suga” you reply, nodding at your Quatermaster. He gives you a quick smile, before turning elegantly and delivering a nasty kick into the stomach of another attacker. 

“The others” you ask while leaning your back against the males to protect yours and his blind spot. Another sword attack is send your way, but you make quick work and block it. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice another silhouette and you quickly grab Suga’s arm to pull him out of harm’s way. 

Suga briefly meets your eyes, an unspoken thank you hanging between you. “Fighting” he answers. “Red claws.”

The single words are everything you need, quickly catching on to the information he gave you. Red claws, he said. That explains why your ship were found in the first place. And it also meant that you were seriously fucked if you didn’t come up with a plan on the spot. 

Another shadow enters your vision and this time you’re not fast enough to shield both of you. You feel the blade cut your skins and a hiss escapes you mouth. Suga quickly knocks the attacker back before he pulls you further.

You feel the blood running down your arm, most likely straining you clothes. You had no time to lose. “Abort. No capture.” The command was short but clear and your Quatermaster gives you a nod before leaving your side.

You focus on the dark silhouettes drawing nearer and try to fight of their attacks. You needed to providing Suga time to implement your orders. It was your duty as Captain. 

Your saber cuts through the air, hitting its target and creating a few seconds of breather before another attack follows. Your eyes haven’t had time to adjust to the darkness of the night like those of your attackers had. You were at a clear disadvantage and more often than not you felt the piercing sensation of something sharp cutting the fabric of your clothes and your skins underneath. 

You move backwards after landing a more fatal blow. It had been a few minutes already, Suga should have everything ready by now. At least you hoped so. 

You bump into something hard and instinctively duck your head. The gash of wind you feel over your face proves you right; behind you was another attacker and he just tried to behead you. You quickly turn around, your blade moving up, but your attempt is blocked.

That was unusual. You were a highly skilled swordsman, and no one was ever able to block a fast attack like this one. You glare up, and with your eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness you make out the black claw tattoo pocking out from under their jacket collar.

It draws on you. Suga was right once again, even though you hoped he was wrong for once, for the sake of your crew.

You quickly shift your saber, aiming at the spot between their ribs but your attack is blocked once again.

This game continues for quite a while with you attacking from various directions and your opponent blocking them. You didn’t land any severe hits, but you certainly gave them some injuries as they gave you. 

You’re wondering why Suga hadn’t given the signal yet, when you see an opening and within a second you had your weapon pinned against your opponent’s throat, the blade pressing into skin in warning. 

You’re panting while glaring at your attacker, your arm outstretched, grip steady, stance grounded and unmovable. You knew you had the upper hand. 

Which is why it surprised you so much to hear the small chuckle erupting from your attacker that turns into a full crackle the longer the silence stretches on. 

Silence.

Your eyes widen.

You hadn’t realized that the noise around you had quieted down, to absorbed into the fight with a seemingly equal opponent. You wanted to look around, to search for your crew but you knew the moment you’d shift focus your attacker would turn your positions around. 

“Well, well, well” they say in amusement and you finally realize that your attacker was in fact a man. “This certainly is an interesting turn of events.”

You press the blade further against his neck when another chuckle leaves his lips. This situation was anything but amusing. “I could kill you, so answer quickly. What do you want?”

The chuckle quiets down and for the first time you hear the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the near shore. Your attacker makes a move to step closer but an increase of pressure against his throat stops him quickly. 

His voice is teasing, filled with mockery and arrogance as he answers. “Oh, but sweetheart, I already got what I want.”

All of a sudden all around you light flickers on and it takes all your willpower to fight against the urge of closing your eyes at the bright flames. They enlighten your ship’s deck, pushing away the darkness of the night, giving you the chance to really see who you’re up against. 

At the end of your blade stands a tall, muscular man with messy black hair, dark observant eyes, dressed in black pants and boots and an unbuttoned white blouse. The thing catching your eyes, however, is the blood red coat draped over his tall form and the lazy smirk gracing his face. 

Your sight turns from furious to murderous and with one swift moment you’ve pressed the tall male against your ship’s mast, your blade nearly cutting his skin because of how much pressure you apply. You’re gripping his shirt tightly, glaring up at him. 

“What are you doing on my ship, Kuroo Tetsurō?” The name is spat with pure disgust and you watch his smirk widen at the action. 

“Feisty, I like that. You do live up to the rumours, Captain of Crows.” Your glare hardens at the words and you use your body weight to push him further against the mast. 

“Ah ah ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you or do you want your crew to die?” He lifts a hand, cupping your face, letting his thumb run over your right cheek before moving to the back of head, grabbing your hair tightly – the action so fast, you could only let out a hiss at the sensation of pain. 

His eyes sparkle after hearing the noise and he leans down, intentionally invading your personal space, only stopping when he feels your blade pressing harder against his throat. He grins and you knew he was mocking your attempt of trying to stop his advances.

“Look around kitten. You’re at a disadvantage here.”

You raise a brow. He seriously did not expect you to fall for that trick. As if you’d give him the chance of an attack while your attention is focused elsewhere.

Kuroo chuckles once again, clearly amused with you. “You’re a clever one, Captain. That just makes you so much more entertaining. But, I’m an honourable pirate so” he trails off, still holding eye contact. The hand in your hair tightens further, drawing back your head to expose your neck and gives you more room to look up at him. The differences in height between you two really is ridiculous. “I won’t attack you. Captains’ oath.”

He loosened his grip a bit and it takes you a few seconds before you slowly turn your head to the side. Your eyes widen. Your crew is spread out in a circle around deck, some on their knees, others lying on the floor. Unfamiliar people dressed in a mixture of red, white, and black hold them down with their hands, knees, and feet.

You make eye contact with your First Mate Daichi. Your bulky right hand man and second-in-command was giving you an annoyed glance and you would have laughed if the situation was less severe. One of the enemies with a blond mohawk was pressing him against the hard wooden floor while holding your Gunner Tanaka in a tight headlock.

You avert your eyes from the scene and move on to look at the state of the rest of your crew. Most of them had some injuries. The white, orange, and black fabric of their clothes was painted with blood and you could only hope most of it wasn’t their own. 

You stop at the sight of the only two female crew members beside yourself. Kiyoko, your Boatswain, was on her knees, hands bound, and a knife pressed against her throat. She was glaring daggers at her capturer, who’s hair looked like a bleach job gone wrong. Hitoka was lying next to her, hands bound behind her back, her blonde hair messy. The small girl was not just one of your surgeons, but basically yours and Kiyoko’s adopted younger sister and you were immensely protective over her. 

Unconsciously, your grip on Kuroo’s shirt tightens, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the tall man.

You continue looking at your family, taking in their injuries while counting at the same time. Shōyō, Tobio, Asahi, Noya, Tadashi, Kei. They were all here, gagged with dirty cloths, clothes ripped, and limbs bound. The sight pained you. They were all so strong, meeting your eyes head-on trying to mask their fear and you could only give them a reassuring glance in return.

You stop on Suga’s form. The man was pushed on the floor, chest pressed against deck and arms bound behind his back. A short man with light brown hair was holding him down using his whole body because your silver-haired Quartermaster was struggling to break free. 

He immediately stops his movement when your eyes met. It took you a few seconds, silently communicating before Suga averted his eyes. You both knew your crews’ fate was sealed. You knew it all along.

Inhaling deeply, you focus back on the man in your grip.

Kuroo was smirking lazily, mustering you with hooded eyes and a provocative feature decorating his face. He had an eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for you to speak.

“What do you want?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?”

His response made your blood boil. “I will fucking kill you.”

“And I’d like to see you try. But then again, I’m nothing but not generous. So let me answer your question.”

Kuroo uses the grip in your hair to pull you closer and at the same time bends forward so that his jaw is pressed against your cheek. You feel his hot breath ghosting over the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your back. You feel the corners of his mouth raising, letting you know that he noticed the reaction.

He angles your face to whisper into your ear. “I want your belongings, your treasures, your crew.”

There is a moment of silence before his teeth nipple on your earlobe and it takes all your willpower to not cut his throat at his next words.

“I want you.”

He moves back a bit to be able to lock eyes with you. Only a few centimetres are separating your faces. This time his voice is loud and clear so that your crew members hear him as well. “And if you don’t comply, I’ll make you watch as I kill every single one of your crewmates before burning you alive together with your ship.”

Muffled protest erupts around you. Your crew, no, your family, is struggling to break free from their opponents grips but you can’t bring yourself to look at them. The guilt over your failure to keep them safe eating you alive.

“You better be a good girl and listen, kitten. After all, a good Captain always saves his crew, even though they will be the ones taking most of the suffering.”

The teasing smirk on his face said everything. He knew he’d won.

You drop your saber.


End file.
